


New Year’s Celebration

by ChemicalRoseRomance



Series: the good, the bad - the dad-life [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk?, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalRoseRomance/pseuds/ChemicalRoseRomance
Summary: "Whatever you and Craig plan on doing that my delicate eyes shouldn’t see and my impressionable ears not hear, have it done with before I come home.”“Amanda!”“You know I’m right.” She winked at him and walked out of the door. “Happy New Year!”





	New Year’s Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This is set after chapter four in the fic "Titles are hard, bro!" but you don't need to read the other story to understand this one (i mean, this is basically just smut).  
> I figured I'd point it out for those of you that have read/ want to read the main fic and extend it that way.
> 
> That's all, you're free to go forth.

Christmas had come and gone in the same exhausting manner it did for parents every year.

On Christmas Eve adults worked franticly on the huge dinner; the kids bounced around the house, filled by the seasonal spirit and too much sugar.

To be fair, for Craig, this year’s festivities had been easier to handle than usual. His daughters were well entertained by Amanda, he was emotionally kept alive by Thomas and his outer-world cheeriness and the house finally felt like a home. There was tinsel in weird places; the Christmas Tree had been covered in so much glitter and colourful baubles it could have made an appearance at a pride parade and not seemed out of place. The air was filled with the smell of burnt cookies – Amanda and Thomas had tried to bake, then the Ice Road Ghost Truckers Christmas special had come on. Their obsession with that show almost made them burn down the kitchen.

Christmas Morning had arrived far too early – Briar and Hazel stormed their bedroom at six am. Craig’s and Thomas’ attempts to make them go back to sleep failed.

 

 

Once the 29th had come around, also noted down as the day Ashley would pick up the kids to celebrate New Year’s, Craig and Thomas felt like they needed a break from tantrums, quarrelling sisters and nappies. Amanda would still be around, but, unlike the other girls, could keep herself entertained by picking fights on the internet. Ergo, the two of them would get plenty of free time.

Ashley picked the girls up in the early afternoon. Craig, Thomas and Amanda hugged them goodbye, promised they would call and sent them on their way.

They spent the rest of the 29th hanging out with Amanda and sorting out work that hadn’t gotten done. The following day, they started moving most of Thomas’ smaller possessions into Craig’s house. Both evenings, they felt much too exhausted to do more than half-heartedly stroke each other off and pass out.

 

“Pop’s, Craig! I’m heading out!”

Thomas’s head popped around the corner of the wall “Where to?”

“I’m meeting some old friends from High School. Afterwards I’ll hang with Pablo, Mat is taking us to a New Year’s concert. I’ll stay over at Mat’s house.”

“Alright. Stay save.”

“Of course I will. I’ll be back by midday tomorrow. Whatever you and Craig plan on doing that my delicate eyes shouldn’t see and my impressionable ears not hear, have it done with before I come home.”

“Amanda!”

“You know I’m right.” She winked at him and walked out of the door. “Happy New Year!”

 

“Yeah, you know she’s right.” Craig came up behind him out of nowhere, pressing himself against Thomas’ back.

“I presume not about the Happy New Year bit?”

“That too. The New Year is going to start very happy with me fucking you into it. Afterwards were going to eat the chocolate-covered strawberries and drink the champagne I bought, then we’re going to continue where we left off.” Thomas was herded into the direction of their bedroom, truth be told he went quiet willingly. The tongue and teeth working his ear helped along with the decision-making.

“We don’t have to take a break on my account. I’m sure the strawberries taste just as good when eaten off of you. Unless your abs would be scared when confronted with chocolate.”

They twisted around, and Craig kept directing Thomas until his legs pressed against the mattress. They dropped onto the bed; Craig kept himself from crushing the other by supporting his own weight. Thomas had never been attracted to muscles but he had to admit, on Craig they were very impressive, especially those times when he easily lifted Thomas, who himself wasn’t a small man.

“You’re starring.” Craig smirked.

“You’re a lot to look at. Don’t like the clothes, though. Those need to come off.” Thomas grabbed the offending t-shirt and pulled it over Craig’s head. The shirt carelessly tossed aside, he marvelled at the chest in front of him. He kissed the little scar just above the right nipple – a leftover from college, when he had accidently stabbed his then-roommate with a pencil – and went on to lick his way down the chest. Craig backed away to give him more space, soon enough Thomas found himself on his knees in front of Craig, first freeing him of the remaining pieces of his clothes, then going straight for his cock.

He licked the head, collecting the pre-cum with his tongue, simultaneously playing with Craig’s balls. Taking another breath of air, he went down, until his nose was buried in pubic hair and the cock deep down his throat. He stayed there for a few seconds, humming slightly. Under his ministrations, Craig’s whole body had tensed. His breathing was fast and harsh; the hands that had previously hung limply by his side now gripped Thomas’ hair. Thomas pulled away and looked up: Craig’s eyes were closed and his head thrown back, at the moment he seemed utterly out of it.

He bobbed his head up and down, occasionally switching it up by pulling away, kissing and nibbling softly on the tip and taking Craig deeper again.

Craig’s fists tightened in his hair, pulling softly “You need to stop, I refuse to come like this when we have all night.”

Thomas obeyed. Craig helped him get up, then took off his clothes. He picked Thomas up as if it were the easiest thing in the world and kissed him. They lost themselves in the playing of tongues, lips and teeth.

Craig moved them into the centre of the bed. “Can you turn around? On your hands and knees?”

Thomas moved, expectations already forming in his head. They had spoken about their previous sexual experiences, what they knew they enjoyed and what not.

A series of kisses was pressed against Thomas’ spine. Starting at his neck, they soon reached his lower back. Instead of continuing down south like he wanted, they wandered upwards again, which he couldn’t help but groan at.

He could feel Craig chuckle against his skin. The pressing of lips was replaced with a sliding tongue. Suddenly, two hands gripped his buttocks, pulling them apart and the tongue dove in without any warning. Thomas couldn’t help but moan; he felt shaky and sunk down onto his front, keeping his ass elevated. Craig took his hands away from his cheeks, grabbed Thomas’ wrists and pulled them back “Spread yourself open.” Thomas reached behind himself and did just that, Craig’s own hands wrapped around his waist to level and support him.

The sensation of the slippery muscle entering him was different than anything he’d ever felt before. It didn’t feel as invasive as a finger, but much more intimate. He probably could get off of this alone.  
Craig, apparently having gained the ability to read thoughts, pulled back and bit into Thomas’ asscheek.

“What – did you just bite me? Quite hard too.”

“Jup.” He seemed far too proud of himself for that one. “We’re not over yet. Lube, please.”

Thomas flopped onto his back, looking Craig straight into the eyes “I’d like to kiss you first.”

“I just had my tongue in your ass.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and dragged Craig down by his neck “I just had your dick down my throat. And, occasionally, I do take showers.” He didn’t wait for another protest. Once they broke the kiss he got the lube from the bedside drawer.

“Are you comfortable enough if I prep you like this?” He lifted one of Thomas’ legs over his shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s alright. I like looking at you.”

“We could install a mirror.”

“I said I like looking at you, not at myself making weird sexfaces – oh god!”

Smug, Craig asked “Right place?” He continued fingering Thomas, pressing against the same spot.

“Ye-yeah. Stop looking so smug.”

“I like your weird sexfaces – especially when you’re making them because of me. I’d really like you to see how nice you open up around my fingers.” As if to prove a point, he twisted his fingers around.

“Craig!” Thomas dug his fingers into the skin of his lover’s shoulderblades.

“See, that’s something I enjoy looking at as well. You, falling apart beneath my fingers. Do you want another one?” He added the third finger when Thomas nodded franticly.

“Beautiful.”

“I’m ready. C’mon, fuck me.”

Craig pulled his fingers out, and slathered his cock in lube while Thomas was whining for him to hurry up. When he finally pushed in, both of them gasped.

The first strokes were slow and measured. Kisses were exchanged and neither of them felt the need to rush to their climax jet.

“Always so tight and warm.” Craig thrust faster, trying – with great success – to hit Thomas’ prostate. After mere minutes Thomas was close to falling apart – the rimming had more than riled him up and looking at Craig’s face in bliss, so close to his, was ecstasy in itself.

A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him in rhythm with the thrusts. Kisses were planted on his throat and chest. Craig above him seemed incredibly close to orgasm himself. Their movements became sloppier, both of them gasping for air.

His peek hit Thomas like a truck – he had seen it coming, but the moment he reached his orgasm seemed equally unexpected. He moaned Craig’s name, clung even tighter to him and shook while the pleasure ran through him.

Craig came only seconds later, releasing himself inside of Thomas and trying to keep supporting his weight throughout the orgasm. Thomas, who had gotten his senses in order – more or less – helped him roll to his side and caressed his body. They lay in silence for a while, curled together and gloating in each other’s presence.

 In the end, it was Thomas who spoke first “You know, when we spoke earlier about fucking all night, neither of us took into consideration that we are in our forties and not sixteen.”

“I’d say quality above quantity. Besides, it’s only-“ he checked his phone “ten pm.”

“... Do you think it would be acceptable to wash up, then take a nap – that would probably lead to us not being awake at midnight on New Year – and continue this later?”

“Thomas, sleep and sex are probably the two things you could never supply me enough with. Fuck the New Year!”

 

Hence, Craig and Thomas did nap through the beginning of the New Year, while everyone else celebrated with champagne, alcohol and regrets.

They woke up at two am and continued their own unique celebrations.


End file.
